Bouille
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Draco a seize ans et ça se joue maintenant. EN PAUSE.
1. Mot d'Auteur D'Introduction

FANFIC

HP

**PRESENTATION ET EXPLICATIONS**

Hilo !

Alors, j'attaque ici ma Potterfiction. Pour vous situer un peu, je démarre dans le courant du Half-Blood Prince (T6) jusqu'à la fin des Deathly Hallows. Je me base sur le texte d'origine, donc il est probable, principalement dans les dialogues, que je glisse un peu d'anglais.

Chaque début de chapitre reprend en italique un passage du livre (en anglais donc, peut être que pour ne pas décourager les francophones, je mettrai aussi le passage équivalent de la traduction) soit pour lui faire suite, soit pour le modifier. En effet, après avoir réfléchi un bon moment sur la question, j'ai décidé que si j'insère de nouveaux extraits par rapport au livre, j'en modifie certains (évidemment, tout ceci ne remet en rien en cause le travail de J.K Rowling que je respecte entièrement, ce sont seulement des expérimentations dans le cadre d'une fanfiction).

P.S = J'éditerai les chapitres en fonction de vos remarques. Et comme je poste extraits par extraits (ce qui me permet de mieux travailler les textes et d'éviter de poster des pavés illisibles), j'éditerai dans le même post donc ceux qui suivent, pensez à lire en ayant en tête le chapitre et pas l'extrait ;) )

Synopsis = La fracture entre Gryffindors et Slytherin n'est pas si radicale. Il n'y a pas les braves d'un côté, et les esprits tortueux de l'autre. Certains liens amicaux existent, bien que méconnus. Et certains Slytherins pourraient bien se révéler être d'excellentes recrues pour The Order of the Phoenix.


	2. I) The Unbreakable Vow

**CHAPTER I**

_**The Unbreakable Vow**_

EXTRAIT 1

_« I know what you're up to ! You want to steal my glory ! » _The Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 15.

**(Et en Français pour vous mes petits poulpes = **

**_"Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !"_)**

Snape ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, agacé. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, aucune trace d'exaspération ne subsistait dans son regard, seule une profonde lassitude. Il fixa Draco droit dans les yeux et d'une voix basse et posée, il dit :

« Pensez à ma proposition à tête reposée Draco. Si toutefois vous persistez à m'écarter de vos plans, je vous conseille d'aller trouver Mademoiselle Porpington. Il vous faut des gens plus capables que Crabbe et Goyle dans votre entreprise. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui disait évoquait personne, hormis Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffindor. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le professeur précisa :

« Vos camarades la connaissent sous le nom de Drica Pentard. »

L'adolescent frémit. Ce nom là, il le connaissait. Il avait souvent surprit des conversations fébriles sur le compte de cette fille, tard le soir, lorsque seuls deux ou trois des élèves les plus âgés se rassemblaient devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Il avait pu saisir des mots comme « folie », « magie noire » et « poison » parmi les chuchotements étouffés. Il n'avait jamais cherché à se renseigner outre mesure, n'étant pas réputé pour sa témérité. Il avait même prit soin d'éviter ceux qui mentionnaient ce nom. Le fait qu'un professeur évoque cet individu, en particulier pour l'associer à un projet comme le sien, ne le rassurait aucunement. Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier que Crabbe et Goyle étaient des associés navrants. Leur mauvaise volonté, leur frousse perpétuelle de se faire pincer, et leurs questions pressantes commençaient sérieusement à le handicaper. Après avoir retenu une remarque cinglante, il demanda :

« Où la trouverais-je ? »

Le visage cireux de Snape se fendit en un sourire hideux.

« Suivez la langue. »

Il tourna le dos à un Draco perplexe, et quitta la salle dans un bruit de cape.

EXTRAIT 2

_« 'Hmm ... did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name ?'_

_Harry frowned, trying to remember._

_'I'm not sure … Snape definitly said « your master », and who else would that be ?'_

_'I don't know', said Hermione, biting her lips._

_'Maybe his father ?' »_ The Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 17.

**(pour les Petits Poulpes =**

**_" 'Mmmm... Est-ce que l'un d'eux a clairement prononcé le nom de Voldemort ?'_**

**_Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler._**

**_'Je ne me souviens plus très bien... Rogue a parlé de "votre maître", qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_**

**_-Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Peut être son père.' "_ )**

Harry lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, puis, subitement, répondit :

« En parlant de nom ! Il a aussi parlé d'une fille qui pourrait aider Malfoy à sa place... »

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes que Harry continue son récit, Hermione demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

« Qui ça ?

-C'est étrange... Il a dit : 'Mademoiselle Porpington'...

-Es-tu sûr de cela Harry ? » demanda Hermione, sceptique.

Harry hocha la tête vivement. Il précisa que Snape avait évoqué un pseudonyme qu'il avait mal entendu car le professeur avait baissé la voix à ce moment là. Hermione répondit, à sa grande surprise :

« Drica Pentard... »

Harry songea qu'une fois de plus, Hermione était fidèle à elle-même, sachant toujours tout sur tout.

« Tu la connais ?

-Bien sûr. C'est même une amie. Et toi aussi Harry. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée. »

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Te souviens-tu de l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas, en deuxième année ? » Il secoua la tête en grimançant.

« Tu parles d'un souvenir... » Hermione l'interrompit pour continuer.

« Il y avait une fille. Elle a apporté un livre comme cadeau. Elle et Sir Nicholas s'entendaient bien. » Face au manque de réaction de Harry, elle ajouta avec un regard navré :

« Je vous l'ai présentée brièvement. Raid Porpington. »

Harry inclina la tête après un gros effort de concentration.

« Portait-elle un châle en peau de Tebo ? »

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

« Voilà ! Eh bien Raid est une arrière-petite cousine de Sir Nicholas. Elle est à Slytherin. » Harry lui jeta un regard éberlué :

« Tu fréquentes des Slytherin ?

-Je ne fréquente pas des Slytherins, Harry. Je fréquente ceux qui comme moi prennent leurs études au sérieux et travaillent à la bibliothèque ! » lâcha-t-elle sèchement en croisant les bras, menton levé.

Elle enchaîna en affirmant que jamais Raid ne rallierait les Mangemorts. Elles travaillaient souvent toutes les deux sur la même table à la bibliothèque et c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique, quelque peu excentrique mais assurément inoffensive. Elle ajouta :

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit appelée Drica Pentard ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Bien que Serpentard, elle ne s'est jamais montrée, comme la plupart d'entre eux, hostile aux Gryffondor. Drica est le diminutif de Godrica. »

Harry n'était pas pour autant rassuré.

« Admettons qu'elle ne soit pas du côté de Voldemort. Quelles compétences possède-t-elle, qui pourraient intéresser Draco et qui soient appréciées de Snape ? »

Là s'affaissa toute joie dans le visage d'Hermione.

« Il y a des bruits qui courent. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Elle est très douée en Défense contre les forces du mal. Et en potions. Certains disent qu'elle étudierait la Magie Noire, la nuit, dans la Réserve. »

Harry eut envie de rire à l'idée que même la Bibliothèque ait son lot de mystères pour des gens comme Hermione mais la mine défaite de son amie le refroidit. Il prit le temps de réfléchir et conclut :

« Si Snape la recommande, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'une part de ces rumeurs soient fondées... »

EXTRAIT 3

Drago était assis devant la cheminée depuis plus d'une heure et demi, plongé dans ses sombres réflexions, enfin libéré de la présence de ses comparses Serpentard. Il ressassait comme chaque fois qu'il était seul, les paroles de Rogue. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Rogue déléguait ce qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre lui-même. Il songeait aussi que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas bête au point de penser que lui, Drago, se fierait à cette fille plus qu'à lui, prenant le risque qu'elle espionne pour son compte. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Aussi, s'il la lui conseillait tout de même, et s'il se fiait aux rumeurs des cachots dont il avait eu vent en menant sa petite enquête, celle-ci n'agissait que pour son propre compte. Il avait même vu Goyle blanchir et trembler singulièrement lorsque le nom avait été prononcé. Il était depuis, assez fuyant, et si Drago s'en était d'abord réjoui, il se demandait à présent s'il n'avait pas connaissance d'éléments que lui-même ignorait.

Vers une heure du matin, toujours pas d'humeur à dormir, il ne supporta plus d'être assis là à ne rien faire, près du feu qui ondulait dans l'âtre, léchant la roche à grands coups de langue. Il se leva et après avoir rassemblé quelques livres autour de lui, il s'attabla face à un mur, et entreprit de lire certains chapitres pour préparer un devoir de potions à rendre pour Slughorn. Il s'agissait de proposer une synthèse sur le dosage dans les potions de sommeil et il était plutôt averti en la matière, lui-même ayant recours depuis cette année à ces potions pour lutter contre ses insomnies. Il se fatiguait désormais des ballades nocturnes vers la Tour d'Astronomie et de celles dans le parc sombre où les ombres des arbres l'effrayaient parfois.

Il entendit soudain un bruit gluant suivi d'un hoquet. Il se retourna brutalement mais ne vit pas âme qui vive. Il fronça les sourcils et après un dernier regard circulaire, replongea dans sa lecture. Il entendait distinctement quelque chose glisser. Près de lui. Il eut une pensée pour le serpent Nagini et cette idée le glaça sur place. Puis, une mouche vola autour de sa bougie dont la taille avait singulièrement diminué. Elle se posait parfois sur le chandelier en fer puis repartait. Il n'entendit plus qu'elle pendant un quart d'heure, le frémissement lent et régulier ayant soudain disparu. Soudain, il entendu un bruit mat et devant ses yeux quelque chose de long et épais attrapa la mouche qui effectuait alors un cercle autour de la source de lumière. La chose éteignit ainsi la bougie instantanément. Désormais, la lumière seule du feu éclairant les lieux, Drago vit la chose doucement se retirer, coulant sur le bureau, courant le long du pied de celui-ci, et ramper sur le sol, légèrement. Il songea « comme un iguane attrapant sa proie ». Alors il fut saisit d'un éclair de compréhension « Suivez la langue... ».

Il sauta de sa chaise avec brusquerie, fébrile, il s'approcha de la chose au sol qui serpentait toujours sur le tapis, prenant la direction des escaliers. À pas feutrés il la suivit, sidéré, enthousiaste, émerveillé et terrifié à la fois. Une à une, les marches sous lui défilaient et il eut bientôt descendu tous les étages du bâtiment des Serpentard, atteignant les plus profonds cachots, au-delà des dortoirs. Il devait désormais être loin sous le lac. À quoi pouvait bien appartenir cette langue ? Plus il s'éloignait des pièces connues, plus il doutait. Il craignait soudain ce qu'il allait découvrir. Enfin une lueur au bout du couloir apparut, chancelante. Il y avait soit un feu soit une flamme qui éclairait une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Il ralentit l'allure. La bête, quelle qu'elle soit, se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il se colla au mur, sentant la moiteur de la pierre ancienne pénétrer la toile fine de sa chemise. Il sentait sous ses doigt la froideur du mur et son cœur battit plus fort. Sa respiration aussi était plus saccadée, et sur son front coulait une sueur qui n'était certainement pas liée à a température. Il se déplaçait par à-coups, ses pieds ripant sur les dalles entamées par le temps et l'humidité. Enfin, il fut assez près de la porte pour risquer un œil vers l'interstice de la porte ouverte.


	3. II) Magister In Noctem

(Hey. Voici le chapitre II, en intégralité s'il vous plait. J'écris des chapitres courts tout simplement car ils sont plus ou moins censés d'insérer dans les romans d'origine. Je pense qu'il y en aura 20-25... Le III risque d'arriver en fin de semaine au plus tard. N'hésitez pas à critiquer;) Bonne Lecture j'espère.)

**CHAPTER II**

_**Magister In Noctem**_

EXTRAIT 1

Il ne vit ni serpent ni monstre. Seulement attablée, une fille de petite taille, concentrée, la tête reposant sur sa main gauche, assise dos à lui, scribouillant avec énergie. Elle levait parfois la tête, plongée dans une réflexion ardue, et après avoir esquissé un mouvement élégant mais ridicule du poignet, elle se remettait à noircir le parchemin. À côté d'elle était posé un coussin rond qui bougeait. Elle devait l'avoir enchanté. Finalement, les bruits étranges émis par le coussin firent naître en lui l'idée bizarre qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un animal. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit avec horreur le coussin se retourner, présenter une tête plate aux yeux grands et rieurs, dont la bouche ne se distinguait que par un long trait en demi-lune. La chose souriait. Et visiblement, elle l'avait repéré, car ses grands yeux pétillaient avec une attention soutenue. Sans crier gare, de la fine bouche s'élança une langue rapide et fine celle qu'il avait surprise chassant la mouche plusieurs étages plus haut qui, se précipitant sur la porte l'ouvrit en tirant sur la poignée. Drago laissa échapper un cri aigu, un cri de fille, songea-t-il avec amertume et la chose émit un son qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rire.

La fille s'était retournée lentement. Elle avait les yeux gris et la peau pâle avec quelques tâches de rousseur éparses. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un roux sombre. Elle le regarda avec curiosité puis, se replongeant dans ses parchemins, elle dit distraitement « Entre. »

Il fit quelques pas, chancelant, mais elle ne le regardait pas. La bête à côté d'elle s'était gonflée et semblait ravie d'accueillir un invité. Elle faisait de petits bonds sur la table, le bois de celle-ci vibrant alors. La pièce était petite, avec seulement un lit, une table, une commode, et un coffre. Il y avait aussi des étagères avec de nombreux ouvrages. En effleurant du regard les tranches des livres, il eut enfin la preuve qu'il avait trouvé la bonne personne : I_mpardonnables mais Nécessaires ?_, _La Grande Entreprise de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_, _Noire Magie mais Magie aussi_, _Mangemorts bien nourris_, _Histoire des Sorts Interdits_, _Les Plantes du Mal_, _La Potion dans les Grands Complots Magiques_, etc... Il frémit. Elle indiqua le lit qui était à deux mètres d'elle (perpendiculaire au bureau) d'un signe vague.

« Assieds-toi. » Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas mou dont il manquait visiblement quelques lattes. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle appela une table basse qu'il n'avait pas vu, dans l'obscurité d'un coin, pour qu'elle vienne se mettre entre eux deux. Puis d'un autre moulinet, elle fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses.

« Tilleul ou Camomille ? »

Il était légèrement déconcerté. Prendre la tisane en plein milieu de la nuit sous le regard d'un coussin poilu qui pouvait facilement l'étrangler d'un coup de langue, avec une rouquine qui jonglait avec des tables basses n'avait jamais été dans ses projets d'études. Il parvint toutefois à répondre : « Tilleul. » Elle hocha la tête de côté en marmonnant entre deux crissements de plume « ça se justifie, la camomille à cette heure, c'est fatal. » Il se demanda ce qu'elle entendait par là, n'étant pas vraiment renseigné sur les propriétés nocturnes de la camomille, et approcha timidement la tasse en porcelaine de sa bouche. La chose à la longue langue décida qu'il était temps de faire connaissance et rebondissant une fois sur le bureau lui sauta sur les genoux. Il lâcha sa tasse sous l'effet de la surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, la fille avait donné un coup de baguette sec et prononcé _Wingardium Leviosa_. D'une extrême agilité pour quelqu'un qui ne regardait pas la cible de son sortilège, elle parvient à redresser la tasse à temps pour récupérer le breuvage qui fonçait à toute allure sur le sol. La bouche de Drago forma un « o » sidéré. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, réprimandant sa bestiole, un sourire en coin.

« Gentil Bouille... »

Draco songea que c'était un nom stupide pour un truc aussi laid et angoissant que la chose qui sautait sur ses genoux et qui émettait des bruits aigus pour marquer sa joie. De temps en temps, sa langue venait se coller sur la joue de Drago, certainement en signe d'amitié mais celui-ci ne l'interprétait pas ainsi.

« C'est un Puffskein. Il est un peu envahissant. » Elle tourna sa chaise de telle sorte à lui faire face. Elle portait l'uniforme Serpentard noir et vert à coutures d'argent. Bouille sauta sur ses genoux et frotta sa tête à son ventre, tandis qu'elle le caressait distraitement, son regard fixé sur Drago. Il était par ailleurs très mal à l'aise ainsi épié. Elle demanda :

« Perdu ou Curieux ? » S'éclaircissant la gorge, il n'hésita pas une seconde :

« Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. J'ai mis du temps à vous trouver. » Il ne vouvoyait habituellement pas ses camarades mais la réputation de Drica faisait qu'il préférait ne pas la froisser.

« Ah. En quoi peux-tu m'être utile ? » Il avala de travers la tisane qu'il portait une fois de plus à sa bouche. Décidément, il ne parviendrait jamais à la savourer en paix. Il décida d'interpréter ceci comme une question posée sur ce qui lui posait problème.

« J'aurais besoin... » Il pesa ses mots. « En ces temps... troublés, sombres, d'insécurité... d'acquérir des connaissances sur ce qui nous menace... Je veux dire, les objets et sortilèges relevant de la magie noire. Pour m'en prémunir. » Elle avait avalé plusieurs gorgées de sa propre tisane qui bizarrement n'était pas du tout de ce jaune transparent qu'arborait celle de Drago mais d'un vert bleuté.

Elle posa ses yeux froids et doux sur lui et ne pas savoir interpréter son expression le rendait malade. Il ne savait pas quoi rajouter sans se trahir. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de l'armoire. Elle prit le relais.

« Tu as eu Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est bien cela ? » Qu'elle connaisse sa note l'inquiétait...

« C'est exact.

-Avec le Professeur Ombrage comme professeur... » Il inclina la tête positivement.

« Et avec... le professeur Lupin ? » Elle connaissait probablement déjà la réponse et il la haït de l'humilier en lui posant clairement la question.

« Désolant. » Il n'avait fourni aucun effort cette année-là, trop occupé à colporter des rumeurs sur la nature honteuse de ce loup-garou. Elle ne manifestait aucun scepticisme. Elle ne haussa pas les sourcils et ne leva pas les yeux au ciel. Elle plissa les yeux, s'approchant légèrement de lui, tendant son visage vers le sien. Il n'osait bouger, pétrifié. Il sentit alors, au moment où elle s'arrêtait à vingt centimètres de son visage que quelque chose s'insinuait dans sa tête. Quelque chose de fort et d'inquiétant. Alors il comprit. Et soudain, comme face à des remparts d'acier, la force qui attaquait son esprit battit en retraite. Elle recula alors, sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant des dents petites mais blanches et alignées.

« Bonne maîtrise de l'occlumancie. Nous sommes peu à savoir nous fermer. » Elle lui tendit une main amicale. « Je travaille sur les communications intérieures et les attaques combinées mentales. Si tu es prêt à subir mes expériences, je te donnerais des cours de soutien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Sortilèges et en Potions. Évidemment, fini le temps des philtres d'amour et des épouvantards. Première leçon dimanche soir. Au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Elle le raccompagna à la porte, ferma derrière lui. Il attendit quelques minutes, hébété, et terrifié à la fois qu'elle ait visé pile ce qui l'intéressait et aussi qu'elle sache qu'il passait du temps dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il vit sous la porte la lumière qui s'éteignait et en déduit qu'elle s'était couchée. Il longea les couloirs, gravit les escaliers, retrouva la salle commune et bifurquant en direction des dortoirs des garçons, encore étourdi, il entra sans bruit et se coucha tout habillé, ne prenant même pas la peine de rabattre la couverture sur lui. La joue contre l'oreiller mou, le bras sur le drap lisse, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur qui battait lentement. Lorsque le soleil pointa à travers la lucarne au dessus de son lit, il s'endormit.

EXTRAIT 2

Draco Malfoy était accoudé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, alors que le soleil tombait presque dans le lac. Il était songeur. Il avait rendez-vous ici avec Drica Pentard. Il redoutait ce premier cours. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il entendait les gonds de l'armoire qui geignait, et les cris éperdus de l'oiseau. Soudain, il réalisa que le chant était bel et bien réel. En contrebas, quatre ou cinq oiseaux sortaient d'une fenêtre du bâtiment des Gryffondor en se poursuivant gaiement.

Il ne faisait pas bon être Serpentard ce soir. Depuis leur dernière victoire au Quidditch, les rouge-et-or étaient d'une humeur joviale et leur tour retentissait de bruits de fête au moindre prétexte de réjouissances. Toutefois, à son grand étonnement, Draco ne ressentait pas de haine cette fois-ci face à leur joie. Il était à la fois loin et près de la réception, n'en attrapant que quelques miettes. Il était plus agréable d'être là, au grand air, à humer la nuit glissante, à voir tout sans être vu, à être seul aussi, et de savoir qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire dans l'instant que d'attendre. Il songea à ses comparses là-bas sous le lac qui devaient ruminer leur aigreur. Il avait eu raison de s'éloigner d'eux. Il ne verrait pas leurs lèvres molles trembler ou craquer sous la morsure fébrile d'une dent. Il était étrangement léger. Alors il comprit, se retourna brutalement.

Drica était perchée sur une rambarde, de l'autre côté de la tour, le scrutant avec attention. Alors doucement, de manière peu naturelle, la joie s'éloigna de lui et il ne parvint pas à la rattraper. Il regarda de tous côtés, persuadé qu'un Détraqueur le menaçait. Alors elle sourit.

« Simple illusion. Mais puissante, c'est vrai. »

Il brûlait de lui demander comment elle s'y était prise, comment cela se pouvait-il et combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour l'apprendre. Mais elle dut lire dans ses pensées.

« Il s'agit uniquement de sortilèges. Des sortilèges que tout élève maîtrise dès sa troisième année à Poudlard. Un pour chaque sens. Il s'agit de sélectionner ce que l'on veut que l'adversaire perçoive car l'humeur dépend de l'environnement. Simple mais dangereux. » Draco était bouche bée. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour essayer. Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Il est impératif que l'autre ignore le caractère factice de ce qu'il ressent. Si tu le préviens, il peut tenter de dépasser ses sens. » Il rangea sa baguette. « Là est la difficulté : maîtriser les sortilèges informulés. » Elle marqua une pause. « … Et la legilimancie. » Il grimaça.

Sa tante lui avait certes apprit l'occlumancie. Mais en tant que fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se fiait, pour lire dans les pensées d'autrui, au maître exclusivement. Elle n'avait ainsi pas pris la peine d'enseigner à Draco le pendant de cette matière, la legilimancie. Ce dernier par ailleurs, redoutait ce pouvoir. C'était une terrible tentation que de lire dans autrui, mais également un risque énorme. Petit, pendant plusieurs années, il avait toujours fait le même cauchemar.

Il était seul dans le jardin et dépassait les limites du domaine en sautant par dessus la haie. Il marchait sur un kilomètre environ et s'arrêtait près d'une clairière, dans les bois, d'où lui parvenaient des voix. Trop effrayé pour s'avancer et espionner, il se lançait dans les pensées de ceux dont il entendait les voix. Alors, l'un d'eux, plus fort que les autres et bien plus expérimenté que lui-même le détectait et l'emprisonnait dans sa tête. Alors, son corps d'enfant restait perdu dans les bois, mourant et se mêlant à la terre une fois devenu poussière. Ensuite, il voyageait dans la tête de l'homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci meurt et mourrait à son tour dans d'atroces souffrances lorsqu'une bête sauvage venait dévorer le corps de l'homme. Il déglutit.

« Généralement, on commence par s'aider de l'occlumancie pour les premières intrusions en repoussant un legimen. Je vais t'attaquer et lorsque tes barrières seront relevées à leur maximum, je me retirerai soudainement. » Il acquiesça, se tint bien droit, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut qu'un bourdonnement étrange dans ses oreilles et soudain la langue de Bouille vint se coller à son nez. Il rouvrit les yeux brutalement, tentant de localiser la bestiole mais alors un flash mental le sonna et brusquement il sentit la présence de Drica. Un piège, naturellement. Il se débattit. Elle insista, perçant sa boîte crânienne avec force. Il lutta encore. Si ce combat s'était déroulé sur un ring, il aurait déjà pris quinze poings dans la gorge qu'elle aurait à peine sentit la gifle qu'il lui avait mise. Rassemblant son énergie d'un seul coup, il brandit son bouclier avec force. Alors elle se retira, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors, il fut projeté avec vivacité dans sa tête à elle.

Ce fut flou, les ombres se croisaient et les couleurs se mélangeaient aux sons. Puis, deux lignes s'élancèrent pour former en s'élargissant, les deux longs murs de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Un silence solennel régnait et les élèves étaient alignés le long des tables, sur les bancs, et écoutaient avec respect la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Alors Draco eut l'impression de s'avancer et de coiffer lui-même le choixpeau magique. Celui-ci, sans presque prendre une seconde pour réfléchir ricana à son oreille et après un « tiens tiens... » amusé, il beugla « Serpentard ! ». Drica le bouta hors de sa cervelle.

Il était par terre, en sueur, décoiffé et haletant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Drica était toujours assise sur sa rambarde. Mais cette fois, Bouille rebondissait sur ses genoux avec innocence, fixant Draco avec amusement. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard plein de rancune. Elle dit seulement :

« Ne jamais perdre le contact visuel lorsque le sujet est pensant. J'ai du improviser pour te faire ouvrir les yeux. Cette surprise t'a affaibli et m'a permis d'entrer. La même surprise t'a fait sortir. » Tout était énoncé sur un air d'évidence. Il songea que sa tante, dont la cruauté n'était plus à prouver, avait été plus douce lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'infiltrer.

Drica lança avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment :

« Après-demain, à 1h, dans la Grotte de Nessy. » Il dit un peu trop fort :

« J'ai cours à 1h après-demain. » Ce à quoi elle répliqua sans se retourner :

« Pas le matin. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'était et surtout où la Grotte de Nessy qu'elle avait disparu sans bruit dans l'escalier.


	4. III) Mudblood

(hey oh hey oh ! On rentre du boulot ! Voici le chapitre 3, carrément plus long que les précédents mais il commence à se passer des choses donc je préfère bien décrire et poser les choses. Draco mène l'enquête et il est prêt à tout pour trouver où se trouve la fameuse Grotte de Nessy.)

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

**CHAPTER III**

_**Mudblood**_

EXTRAIT 1

Après avoir épluché les grands index de la Bibliothèque, Draco avait finalement pu constater qu'un seul livre mentionnait 'Grotte de Nessy' dans tout l'établissement : _Poudlard des Temps Anciens, ou l'Impossible Labyrinthe de Salazar Serpentard_. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une annexe à l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ de Bathilda Tourdesac. D'après la description de l'ouvrage dans le Registre, il s'agissait d'une synthèse sur les données récentes apportées par les recherches de la société magico-archéologique ministérielle. Draco se lamenta d'avoir à feuilleter un tel ouvrage et referma l'Inventaire avec rage. Madame Pince lui jeta un coup d'oeil assassin et il s'excusa immédiatement. Il avait tout de même mémorisé les références du bouquin et se dirigea vers les bonnes étagères. Il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver l'emplacement vide. Il s'installa à une table, coudes sur la surface lisse, la tête entre les mains. À cet instant surgit Pansy Parkinson, qui s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, qu'elle rapprocha de lui. Il la maudit. Elle minauda.

« Draco ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es triste ? »

Et celle voix de crécelle chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole... Il eut envie de vomir. Il releva la tête avec lenteur, peu pressé d'affronter son regard vide pendu à lui.

« Un livre que je cherche a été emprunté. »

Elle resta perplexe. Le regardant curieusement, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais qui l'a ?

-Je me demande qui voudrait emprunter un tel... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un éclair traversant son cerveau soudainement. Il la planta là et s'élança à grandes enjambées à travers la bibliothèque. Il la parcourut de long en large sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'adressa alors à Mme Pince :

« Hermione Granger est-elle ici ? »

La bibliothécaire le regarda avec surprise.

« Étrangement... Non. Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. » Il remercia brièvement et sortit.

EXTRAIT 2

Hermione aperçut enfin Raid à l'autre bout du parc. Elle était assise sous un chêne, plusieurs piles de livres autour d'elle. La jeune née-moldue savait que l'étrange Serpentard aimait travailler dehors même lorsqu'il faisait froid. Aussi, la plupart du temps, Raid Porpington ne passait-elle qu'en éclair à la bibliothèque pour rafler les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin et préférait s'isoler à l'air libre. Cette misanthropie perpétuelle était la raison même pour laquelle Harry ne se souvenait pas d'elle, ne l'ayant pas croisé très souvent. Hermione avait cru pendant longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait pas d'amis. Elle avait découvert qu'au contraire, la jeune fille été appréciée, y compris parmi ses proches. Luna semblait s'entendre avec elle à merveille, ainsi que Ginny.

Elle s'approcha sans bruit du tronc massif contre lequel était appuyé la jeune fille, serrant son livre contre elle en jetant des regards furtifs à gauche puis à droite. Il y avait un silence peu naturel lorsqu'on se rapprochait de l'arbre.

Raid ne sembla pas l'apercevoir. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre d'Hermione lui cacha le soleil qu'elle sursauta. Puis après une série de coups de baguettes, elle expliqua :

« J'avais optimisé mes sens pour travailler. » Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle songea à Harry et Ron qui modifiaient l'ouïe des autres pendant les cours pour bavarder en paix. Puis, elle tendit l'ouvrage à Raid.

« Tiens. Voilà l'annexe.

-Ah merci ! J'étais folle hier matin quand j'ai vu que j'avais oublié de l'emprunter.

-Je te l'aurais donné plus tôt mais je t'ai cherchée toute la journée.

-Excuse-moi... J'avais à faire. La prochaine fois je te dirai où me retrouver. » Elle sourit encore et le sourire de cette étrange fille était frais et sans malice, totalement amical.

Elle observa les parchemins jetés çà et là dans l'herbe fraîche. Les titres qu'elle lisait concordaient tous avec un thème traité dans l'un des nombreux livres rassemblés. Mais aucun parchemin ne semblait traiter de Poudlard. Cela aiguisa sa curiosité.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas trop urgent au moins... » Raid pouffa :

« Non. Je crois que tu l'as emprunté à point. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Dans quelle matière vous a-t-il été conseillé exactement ?

-Aucune. C'est une lecture personnelle. » répondit Raid, en ajoutant volontairement une pointe de mystère dans sa voix qui agaça Hermione. N'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

« Tu t'intéresses aux secrets de Poudlard ? »

Raid lâcha calmement plume et parchemin et, après s'être assise en tailleur, expliqua :

« Non pas moi. Il se trouve que quelqu'un cherche quelque chose qui ne se trouve que dans ce livre. » Hermione plissa davantage les yeux encore, un air réprobateur dans ses prunelles.

« Et tu veux empêcher cette personne de trouver cette chose donc.

-Non pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle la trouve facilement. »

Hermione n'insista pas, Raid n'en dirait pas plus. Elle la salua avant de s'éloigner à grands pas pour rejoindre Harry qu'elle avait vu gagner la cabane d'Hagrid.

EXTRAIT 3

Draco fouilla frénétiquement dans le compartiment chaussettes de son coffre à vêtements. Il défit toutes les paires, les jetant soudain esseulées à travers la chambre. Enfin, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il empoigna une petite gourde enfilée dans une chaussette, elle-même dissimulée dans son homologue. Il se laissa aller par terre, reposant la tête contre le rebord de son lit, serrant furieusement la gourde dans sa main droite. Un sourire apparut sur son visage blafard et ses yeux ternes s'allumèrent un instant à l'idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait déjà utilisé ce flacon sur Crabbe et Goyle. Cependant cette fois, il devrait l'utiliser sur sa propre personne. Il était étrangement excité à cette idée. Changer d'apparence c'est un peu comme changer de vie. Et sa vie du moment...

Il glissa le flacon dans la poche de son pantalon gris. Il devait rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. Ce serait alors le moment d'agir. Mais de qui allait-il prendre l'apparence ? Il fallait quelqu'un de proche d'Hermione Granger. Quelqu'un susceptible de lui poser des questions sur la Grotte de Nessy. Il avait songé à prendre l'apparence de celle-ci pour pénétrer dans la Tour Gryffyndor et aller chercher le bouquin dans sa propre chambre. Mais il ne fallait pas être trop téméraire. Ses précédentes entreprises s'étaient montrées désastreuses. Il commençait petit à petit à apprendre la modestie et à relativiser sur les talents multiples dont il s'était longtemps cru doté. Qui donc ? Potter ? Weasley ? L'idée de prendre l'apparence de son pire ennemi était tentante dans la mesure où il pourrait en profiter pour agir de manière à rendre ridicule le Survivant. Mais Hermione risquait d'être curieuse si l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'intéressait de trop près à cette grotte. Et prendre la forme de Weasley le répugnait trop.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à la table des Serpentard, il n'avait toujours pas jeté son dévolu sur un quelconque Gryffy'. Il grinçait des dents dans son coin, silencieux et maussade, lorsque la Sang-de-Bourbe en personne lui apporta la solution. Elle discutait de vive voix avec Neville Londubat. Draco tendit l'oreille, après avoir proféré à voix basse quelques sorts visant à intercepter leurs propos depuis l'autre bout de la salle en veillant à ce que lui seul ne les entende. Il fut surpris et sournoisement satisfait d'entendre la groupie de Potter :

« Tu sais Neville. Je peux te prêter l'Histoire de la Magie si tu veux avoir des informations sur les serres.

-Je ne veux pas te priver de ton livre préféré. » Chuchotait le garçon aux joues pleines en rougissant.

A cet instant, Weasley qui croquait alternativement dans deux cuisses n'appartenant pas au même poulet, se mit à glousser. Draco trouva intéressant qu'il adoptât les caractéristiques de ce qu'il consommait. Miss Je-sais-tout lui accorda un demi regard noir avant de poursuivre :

« Je n'en ai pas besoin aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais me le rendre demain. Et je suis certaine que d'ici là, Lavander aura largement eu le temps de feuilleter et de restituer l'exemplaire de la Bibliothèque. »

Ron cessa de manger, les joues dilatées par le poulet qu'il mâchait. Il lâcha un grognement guttural qui camouflait probablement un juron et croqua de plus belle dans la chair beige de l'animal. Quelle puissance il avait dans les crocs celui-là... Il en avait pourtant déjà plein la bouche. Draco grimaça en pensant « Crève-la-faim ! ». Neville parla encore plus bas que précédemment et il ne put pas cette fois-ci entendre ce qu'il dit. La jeune fille parlait elle toujours d'une même voix :

« Mais non Neville ! Nous sommes amis ! Et tu sais très bien que je suis ravie de t'aider ! »

L'autre rougit violemment et après avoir englouti la dernière cuiller de sa mousse au chocolat, s'essuya la bouche avec maladresse et quitta la table.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde. Neville était assez proche d'Hermione pour la questionner sur ses lectures. Il était aussi timide, maladroit et étourdi. Des qualités qui excuseraient les comportements les plus curieux du monde. Il tenait sa proie. Il le suivit dans les escaliers, à distance raisonnable toutefois. Puis, alors que le garçon se baissait pour refaire son lacet, il se précipita sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en le poussant à la tête et braillant « Dégage Londubat ! » L'autre couina alors que la main du blond lui arrachait des cheveux. Il osa proférer un faible « Mes cheveux ! » à haute voix. Ce à quoi Malfoy répondit avec un air dédaigneux « ça des cheveux ?! » avant de prendre la tangente en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait de longues jambes maigres, cela avait toujours été facile pour lui.

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque par la suite, de tomber sur Londubat. Merde. Il n'y avait pas pensé, ça non. Il ne pouvait pas se croiser. Il serait immédiatement suspecté par le Trio des Blaireaux : la belette, et les deux animaux à crinière non identifiés. Il se cacha donc derrière une des statues du deuxième étage. Il se trouvait stupide à présent. Comment allait-il retenir Londubat pendant une heure au moins ? Comment allait-il se procurer des vêtements de Gryffondor ? Et les cours qui allaient reprendre bientôt... Il faudrait attendre le soir... Il devait se creuser les méninges et vite ! Une petite voix sembla lui souffler « Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas y arriver tout seul. Même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple... ». L'idée lui vint d'assommer Londubat et de lui piquer ses vêtements. Mais celui-ci lors de son réveil parlerait forcément. Et comme toujours, « Gryffondor attaqué » rime avec « Malfoy accusé ». Il devait trouver autre chose. Il se calma un peu, s'étendit au sol, ferma les yeux, toujours dissimulé dans l'alcôve derrière la sculpture. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire un sort, un sort qui lui vienne en aide. Il regarda sa montre : treize heures trente. Une heure et demi du matin suivant, c'était trop près... Il ferma les yeux plus forts. Alors il se souvint. Le sort des couleurs. « Celui qui permet d'éclairer le monde de mille feux » avait dit Flitwick. La solution se dessina peu à peu : il pouvait garder son uniforme, il fallait juste l'adapter. Un sort d'élasticité pouvait suffire pour lorsqu'il aurait prit la carrure de Neville. Mais le sort de couleurs lui, était nécessaire pour devenir Gryffondor. Il crut vomir à cette idée. Il sourit toutefois, rassuré pour son entreprise.

Alors que ses traits se tendaient sous le rictus de ses lèvres, celles-ci furent brusquement happées par une bouche inconnue. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et découvrit avec dégoût que Pansy Parkinson était assise à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait avec fougue. Il la repoussa instantanément et elle se retrouva les fesses par terre, un peu sonnée par la violence du refus et extrêmement rouge. Le jeune homme lui jeta :

« Tu m'as surpris ! »

Comme il ne semblait pas plus amical après s'être remis de sa surprise, elle en tira conclusion qu'il n'avait nullement envie de répondre à ses avances et ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes. Draco voulait éviter à tout prix les scandales et quand il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'alcôve en hurlant à la mort (c'est bien connu non, toutes les filles font ça ?), il eut l'heureux réflexe de la rattraper par le bras. Lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, il répéta plus gentiment : « Tu m'as surpris. » avant de prendre l'air « innocence et confusion » dont il avait le secret. Elle sembla fondre et entre deux sanglots ridicules, elle esquissa un sourire laid, morveux. Draco se mordit la langue très fort pour ne pas rire ou se moquer ou tout simplement vomir à cette vue et ses neurones s'agitèrent plus encore que précédemment.

Étrangement, le geste de la jeune fille à son égard lui donna une idée. Saugrenue. Mais une idée quand même. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il commença, prenant soin de parler lentement, et à voix basse, après un coup d'oeil circulaire pour couvrir ses arrières :

« Tu vois Pansy... En ce moment je suis troublé. »

Elle vira pivoine. (Pourquoi doit-elle tout interpréter comme ça ?)

« J'ai quelqu'un qui me préoccupe. » Comme elle s'apprêtait à rougir de plus belle, osant presque sourire, il la calma direct :

« Quelqu'un qui m'insupporte. » Fin du sourire. « Qui m'agace. » Air perdu. « Un Gryffondor. » Mine rassurée. « Un sale Gryffondor que je voudrais humilier. » Il prit un air cruel. La cruauté étant la seule chose commune qu'il ait avec la Parkinson, celle-ci eut un sourire hideux. Casser du Gryffondor, ça elle aimait ! « Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé une excellente idée pour lui en faire baver. » Yeux qui brillent. « Mais j'ai besoin pour cela, de pénétrer dans sa Salle Commune pendant une heure ou deux... » Confusion. « C'est un coup bien monté Pansy ! Mais qui demande une préparation matérielle particulière. » Œil vide. « J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour éloigner l'un de ses camarades de chambre afin de prendre sa place et de disposer tous les éléments dans la chambre de Potter... » Il avait volontairement laisser planer une pointe de mystère dans cette phrase. Comme il s'y attendait, Pansy mordit à l'hameçon.

« Moi je peux t'aider Draco ! Moi je peux le retenir. Dis-moi qui c'est et avec quelques Serpentards on lui fait sa fête dans le parc ! » Il lui caressa la joue avec condescendance. Ce qu'elle prit évidemment pour une marque d'affection et rosit à nouveau.

« Non. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de discret. J'en ai marre d'être accusé. Je voudrais que cette fois, ce soit l'un des Gryffy qui prenne... » Elle sembla comprendre.

« Je dois le retenir mais sans que personne ne l'apprenne ?

-C'est bien cela...

-Pas d'humiliation ?

-Pas d'humiliation. Et pas un mot à personne. Juste toi. »

Elle semblait indécise. Sa méfiance de chipie resurgit tout d'un coup. Elle demanda avec aigreur :

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Draco se maudit intérieurement mais la nécessité d'intégrer Pansy dans son plan le força à prendre un air charmant, presque fragile, et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle ne sembla pas se détendre à ce contact. Il décida alors que quitte à passer un mauvais moment, autant aller jusqu'au bout et subitement sa langue se retrouva dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle était surprise pour sûr mais elle oublia sa prudence et se laissa faire, répondant même. Yaerk. Quand enfin elle le lâcha, et qu'il se retint de cracher la bave qu'elle lui avait léguée, il lui sourit aimablement en demandant :

« Alors tu le feras ? Tu éloigneras Neville Londubat ? »

EXTRAIT 4

Être Neville Londubat était loin d'être plaisant. Il croisa cinq groupes de Serpentard dans le couloir et chacun d'eux le cribla d'insultes, si ce n'est de coups. Il ne pouvait toutefois s'en prendre qu'à lui-même puisqu'il était l'instigateur de la règle « Croise un Gryffon, fout lui un gnon ! ». S'il s'était trouvé malin ce jour là, il songea en cet instant qu'il aurait du rajouter des alinéas dans ce Code de Lois du Bourrin Complet. Quand enfin il atteignit le portrait de la grosse dame, il se donna une claque sur le front en songeant qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il s'assit alors sur les marches en attendant que quelqu'un se présente, entrant ou sortant. Les cours étaient finis depuis une heure, quelqu'un allait bien finir par passer. Pourvu qu'il n'attende pas trop longtemps... À sa grande surprise, ce fut Granger qui trottina la première à sa rencontre, souriante et compatissante :

« Tu as encore oublié le mot de passe ? »

Draco eut un air d'ahuri mais secoua la tête positivement comme l'aurait probablement l'authentique Londubat. Hermione lâcha « Soleil ! » et entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite une fois le portrait ayant basculé. Il s'éclaircit la voix et dit « Gr...Hermione ! Je voulais te parler par rapport au livre ! » Elle se retourna et afficha un large sourire qui eut le don de l'agacer. C'était une expérience étrange de voir la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi s'adresser à lui avec autant de bonne humeur et d'amitié. Il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à une table où elle étala une montagne de bouquins sur tous les sujets et s'installa. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Pas trop près non plus, faut pas rêver. Elle tira à elle l'exemplaire d'_Histoire de la Magie_ et le lui tendit. Elle se plongea ensuite dans ses devoirs et il comprit bientôt d'où lui venaient ses excellentes notes. Une hargne dans le travail, telle qu'il en fut presque admiratif. Ou du moins impressionné. Comme il ne s'était pas éloigné après avoir remercié (Ais-je remercié Granger ? Londubat l'aurait fait...) et n'avait pas non plus ouvert le livre, elle s'interrompit bientôt pour le fixer ardemment. Il bafouilla et remercia. Il alla s'installer sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il y avait une atmosphère chaleureuse en ces lieux. Il ne prit pas soin toutefois de détailler le mobilier, bien trop préoccupé par la manière dont il allait devoir détourner le sujet vers l'annexe de l'_Histoire de la Magie_. Il feuilleta le volume. Il y avait une section sur les lieux disparus de Poudlard, une autre sur les salles inaccessibles pour les élèves et une autre sur le style architectural. Pas grand chose. Mais il le savait. Tout était dans l'annexe. Il jeta un œil à la section sur les serres, en diagonale du moins. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien intéresser Londubat là-dedans ? A moins que...

Il prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit Granger. Il toussota pour signaler sa présente et se força à rougir lorsqu'elle lui prêta attention. (Facile de jouer au Londubat... Trop facile...) Comme il ne parlerait pas en premier, elle dit :

« Oui …. ?

-Il n'y a rien de neuf sur les serres... Mme Chourave m'a déjà raconté ce qui est dans le livre. » Elle parut sceptique mais hocha la tête. N'allait-elle vraiment pas l'aider ?

« Mais... euh... je me demandais si tu connaissais, enfin si tu avais lu... D'autres livres qui pourraient en parler. » Elle fit un geste vague en répondant :

« Il n'y a que cet ouvrage sur Poudlard. Bathilda Tourdesac est la seule à s'y intéresser de manière aussi rigoureuse. Il y a bien des légendes ou des bruits de couloir, mais rien qui ne concerne les serres, crois-moi... »

Bruits de couloir, légendes... Il jubilait. Elle allait lui servir la réponse sur un plateau si elle continuait.

« Des légendes ? » Demanda-t-il, feignant un regard d'enfant enthousiaste. Elle secoua plusieurs fois ses cheveux, visiblement peu disposée à lui raconter une histoire alors que le fastidieux devoir de Slughorn l'attendait. Il insista :

« Quelles sortes de légendes alors ? » L'enfant aux yeux pétillant, le retour. Granger était une fille. Elle craqua donc, tout sourire.

« A vrai dire, les légendes, mêmes les plus grands scientifiques s'y intéressent. Et si Bathilda Tourdesac les évoque seulement dans Histoire de la Magie, elle leur consacre plusieurs annexes dans le détail. » Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle amenait l'annexe d'elle-même sur le tapis. Elle ajouta :

« Si tu savais ce que même d'éminents historiens comme elle avancent, tu serais surpris. J'ai justement feuilleté naïvement l'une des annexes il y a peu, et je peux te dire... » (Feuilleté naïvement ? Cette fille était barrée...) Rien ne pouvait arrêter une Hermione Granger lancée sur les sentiers de la critique scientifique, et en l'occurrence, elle était sacrément lancée :

« … C'est comme cette histoire de monstre qui aurait aménagé son terrier dans une grotte sous le lac ! Comme si le Monstre du Loch Ness existait d'une part ! Et comme s'il allait s'installer justement à Poudlard ! Ce château intrigue tellement qu'il fait l'objet de hypothèses les plus folles. »

Que … QUOI ?! Le Monstre du Loch Ness ? Ness ? Il tenait son Nessy ! Il n'en crut pas sa chance. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle continue là-dessus. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il montre trop d'intérêt. Allez trouillard de Londubat, c'est à toi !

« Un monstre ? » bredouilla-t-il aidé des lèvres molles de Neville.

« Oh mais rassure-toi. Il serait parti depuis des centaines d'années. Et puis ce sont des balivernes.

-Mais un autre monstre pourrait réinvestir son antre...

-La Grotte de Nessy ? » elle haussa les épaules avec dédain.

« Tourdesac dit que certains étudiants l'ont plusieurs fois utilisée pour y pratiquer la Magie Noire... Mais il faudrait voir à la trouver cette fichue grotte ! »

Toujours soucieux d'être crédible, Draco trembla un peu pour simuler la peur. Et pour parfaire le tableau, il bafouilla :

« Personne ne sait où elle est ?

-L'annexe parle du lac. Et d'une lumière verte dans les cachots Serpentard, d'un bruit de chaînes aussi, et je ne sais plus de quoi d'autre... Tout est dans l'annexe. » Il tenta de ravaler sa curiosité et dit seulement :

« Tu me fais marcher Hermione ! Je ne te crois pas ! » Elle parut vivement piquée que quelqu'un ne la croie pas. Elle attrapa les livres un à un avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle fixa alors Draco avec de petits yeux perçants. Puis, elle reprit son air naturel -tout aussi effrayant- et balaya l'air d'une main distraite.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un ramassis de ragots. Rien n'est vrai. » Draco joua sa dernière carte après avoir prit un air plus posé :

« Et il n'y a rien dans l'Annexe sur les serres ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et lui tapota sur l'épaule en guise de consolation.

EXTRAIT 5

Voler l'annexe à Hermione était trop risqué. Alors Draco avait regagné les cachots Serpentard. À son grand déplaisir, Pansy revint une heure après et traversant la salle commune, elle vint s'asseoir directement sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle lui bava encore dans la gorge et il crut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en défaire. Elle lui lâcha tout de même à l'oreille qu'elle avait jeté un sort de sommeil à Londubat et l'avait traîné dans le parc, en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, là où personne n'allait jamais. Parfait, ce benêt croirait s'être endormi là. C'était si simple qu'il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il aurait pu se passer de cette proximité qui le répugnait. À croire que Pansy avait fait preuve d'intelligence. Enfin... Il la laissa après avoir subi encore une dizaine de ses attaques buccales et tandis que les autres prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le repas, il emprunta discrètement l'escalier menant aux cahots les plus profonds.

Il ne possédait que de maigres éléments pour trouver la Grotte de Nessy. Il devait se rendre sous le lac, selon toute évidence et il se souvint que la chambre de Drica se trouvait précisément proche de celui-ci. Il se souvenait du chemin. Alors, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, et parce qu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, il s'y rendit. Lorsqu'il retrouva la porte qui avait cédé sous la langue de Bouille lors de leur première rencontre, il apposa l'oreille au panneau pour écouter. Personne. Et pas de lueur sous la porte. Il ouvrit alors la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien. Aucun meuble. Juste des murs nus. Il pouvait sentir la moiteur de la pierre, comme si personne n'avait vécu là depuis des siècles. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il s'agissait de cette chambre là. Après tout, Drica était en quelque sorte un mythe de la maison Serpentard, pas étonnant donc qu'il y ait quelques mystères ou faits inexplicables l'entourant. Il avait bien cavalé une heure pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il s'assit alors, dans le couloir, le dos contre le mur humide, à gauche de la porte. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Quelque chose les lui fit rouvrir, comme un éclat dans la nuit. Sous la porte située en face de lui, une lueur. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une lumière verte qui tanguait faiblement. Il se leva, pétrifié. Il poussa la porte qui s'écroula. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses gonds. Face à lui, un long couloir étroit, baigné de vert. Il s'y engagea. Il garda sa baguette droit devant lui en cas de danger. Il marcha lentement d'abord, puis, peu à peu, nul âme ne venant à sa rencontre, il accéléra. Un quart d'heure s'écoula et il s'enfonçait toujours dans ce tube. Enfin, il déboucha sur une rotonde depuis laquelle s'élançaient plusieurs tunnels. Il s'approcha de chaque trou noir, tentant de percer l'obscurité pour déterminer le chemin à emprunter. Mais il n'y en avait pas un dissemblable à un autre. Il revint vers le milieu de la rotonde. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien. Pas un indice. Pas un dessin sur le sol. Il leva les yeux au plafond, las. Et là...

Une chaîne. Une longue tresse de fer qui pendait, à deux mètres au dessus de sa tête. Épaisse, lourde certainement. Hermione avait parlé d'une chaîne... Il aurait compris s'il elle avait été pendue au-dessus de l'un des gouffres. Mais là, elle tombait, en plein centre de la salle. Il ne voyait pas où elle était amarrée. Calmement : « Lumos Maxima ». La voûte lui apparût. Entièrement sculptée d'émeraude et d'argent. Ce spectacle le laissa sans voix. Là où aurait du se trouver l'anneau retenant la chaîne, il y avait toutefois un tunnel qui semblait remonter à la verticale. Draco grogna. « Génial... J'imagine qu'il faut suivre la chaîne. » Il avait toujours détesté l'escalade. Et puis grimper à la corde était une chose, ATTEINDRE la corde, en était en l'occurrence une autre. Sans espoir, il tenta un sort d'ascension, qui contre toute attente se montra efficace. Il agrippa la chaîne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, d'une main, le temps de caler sa baguette dans sa bouche. Et il se hissa. Lentement. Le fer était glissant. Il jeta un sort pour sécher l'énorme corde de métal et ce fut plus aisé. Il songea qu'il avait bien fait de prendre de l'avance sur son rendez-vous. En cet instant précis, il honnissait Drica Pentard. S'il survivait à cette épreuve (je vais me briser le cou si je glisse, je vais me briser le cou si je glisse...), il lui ferait bien sentir qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa devinette. Mais comment au juste, faisait-on comprendre à cette fille qu'on était en colère sans se ramasser un sort en retour ?

Pour son plus grand soulagement, une fois qu'il eut atteint la béance qui le surplombait, il n'eut qu'à ramper sur cinq mètres avant de trouver une corniche circulaire ceinturant le tunnel. Il s'assit alors. Enfin il vit ce fichu anneau auquel était liée la chaîne, cinq mètres encore au dessus de lui. Mais il n'y avait pas d'aspérité dans la paroi aussi en déduit-il que cela ne valait pas la peine d'aller plus haut. D'ailleurs, en tâtonnant maladroitement sur le mur derrière lui, il activa accidentellement un mécanisme qui fit apparaître une petite porte en bois (Sérieusement ?!) qu'il poussa, découvrant un autre couloir. Il lâcha un juron, à haute voix cette fois, avant de se faufiler dans l'étroit passage sur le ventre. C'était fichtrement froid. Un mince filet d'eau stagnait d'ailleurs. Lui qui aimait être toujours impeccable, il allait se retrouver dans un sale état pour sa leçon. Bien fait pour Drica. Soudain il fut face à une intersection. (Ceci est une blague ?). Sans réfléchir il prit à droite. Au bout de quelques mètres, il se retrouva de nouveau face à un mur et il eut beau toucher partout, rien ne s'activa. (Et merde...) Il revint en arrière avec grand peine, gigotant comme un verre de terre. Il prit à gauche. Mais à peine eut-il parcouru un mètre qu'il dut encore choisir entre deux itinéraires. Puisque la droite ne lui avait pas porté chance précédemment, il s'engouffra à gauche. Et il eut raison. Il adopta cette règle à chaque intersection. Au bout de quatre réussites, il trouva un mur à gauche. Il rebroussa chemin, alla à droite et tomba encore sur un mur. Il frappa le sol de rage, s'éclaboussant le visage de boue, la poussière s'étant mêlée à l'eau croupie au fil du temps. Il parvint à se retourner sur le dos et laissa tous ses muscles aller.

Étrangement, il arrivait bien à respirer dans l'étroitesse de ces lieux. Cela, maintenant qu'il se détendait un peu, l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il devait y avoir des conduits d'aération... Et quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il avait du quitter la Salle Commune sur les coups de huit heures, il avait bien pris deux heures entre l'escalier, la chambre vide, le couloir et la rotonde. Et depuis combien de temps rampait-il comme un ver ? Une heure ? Deux ? Il soupira. « Lumos ». Pas de conduit perché cette fois. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de cette folle pour me faire passer par là ? » Etait-il sûr au moins qu'il prenait le bon chemin ? Ce n'était pas Drica qui lui avait parlé de la lumière ou de la chaîne mais Hermione Granger. Et il s'y était fié. Ou du moins, il avait estimé lorsqu'il les avait rencontré, que ces détails comptaient dans sa quête. Mais peut être Hermione avait-elle inconsciemment emprunté la lumière verte à un autre mythe que celui de la Grotte de Nessy ? Il se maudit. Personne ne l'avait poussé dans le long couloir, personne ne l'avait forcé à monter à la chaîne, encore moins à s'enfermer dans un conduit étroit tout juste bon à vous rendre marteau. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle dévala la pommette qu'il n'avait pas (trop maigre), et alors qu'elle allait glisser dans son cou et le chatouiller, quelque chose de tiède et rugueux la rattrapa. Draco se figea. Il pensa aux baiser mouillés de Pansy. Puis il entendit glisser près de son oreille. « Lumos ». Alors il la vit.

La Langue de Bouille.


	5. Mot d'auteur 1

Hilo !

Alors, j'attaque mon emploi saisonnier ce midi. Je vais donc avoir moins de temps pour lire (je suis actuellement sur Le Monde d'Aleksandre Snape que je conseille vivement) et écrire la suite de Bouille. M'en voulez pas siouplez;)

J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre, qui me pose quelques soucis, d'ici ce week-end.

Bonnes vacances à tous et Bonne Lecture;)


	6. IV) Phantagma

**CHAPTER IV**

_**Phantagma**_

Il avait suivi la langue. Pendant au moins une demi-heure. Elle l'avait mené à Drica, encore une fois. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, trop occupé à ne pas se laisser distancer par la chose qui glissait sur le sol. Il ne rampa pas autant que ce qu'il aurait cru devoir. Bientôt, il s'était mis à courir derrière la langue dans des couloirs qui le lui permettaient, remontant toujours davantage le long fil rose jusqu'à déboucher dans une immense grotte au plafond d'émeraude au centre de laquelle se tenait un lac, d'où semblait provenir une belle lumière d'argent. Pas de doute, il se trouvait à présent dans la salle la plus secrète du palais souterrain de Salazar Serpentard. Et Drica était là, à quelques mètres de l'eau, posément allongée dans son lit. Tout était disposé comme lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Mais sans les murs. Il s'approcha. Bouille n'était pas avec elle et même si l'affreuse bestiole l'avait en quelque sorte guidé jusqu'ici, il se méfiait d'elle. Il maugréa « Sale Coussin ! » en le cherchant dans ce décor onirique. Mais pas de Bouille et plus de langue.

Il s'approcha de Drica. Mais lorsqu'il voulut dépasser les étagères qui semblaient suspendues dans le vide comme par magie (évidemment par magie), il butta contre quelque chose d'invisible. Il ne pouvait pas avancer. Il cogna contre la chose invisible qui lui barrait le passage. Pas de réaction de la part de Drica. Il fit « Hé ! », elle ne l'entendit pas. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque. Il fit le tour et eut la surprise de voir devant ses yeux, là où une porte aurait existé dans l'ancienne chambre, une fermeture éclair qui pendait, droite et dans le vide, devant ses yeux. Il l'ouvrit. Et là, il trouva la porte. Alors qu'il aurait voulu la défoncer à coups de hache et hurler sur Drica, il se sentit tout à coup pris de respect face à ce type de magie. Il toqua, presque avec timidité. La porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Cette manie toujours de faire sans regarder. Il l'enviait. Toujours pas de Bouille... Il pénétra dans la pièce, curieux, mais aux aguets. Ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche aussi ronde qu'un cercle parfait. Il ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait au dehors, maintenant qu'il avait passé la porte. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la petite chambre. Décidant qu'il avait épuisé le quota d'étonnement et de prise au dépourvu que tout Malfoy n'a le droit de subir en une seule journée, il reprit son éternel air sûr de lui, calme, totalement maître de la situation. C'était faux. Et il savait que Drica pouvait le vérifier à tout instant en se baladant dans son cerveau.

Sa voix s'éleva enfin, rauque. Elle avait une voix rauque, qu'il n'avait pas relevée lors de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, il sut que c'était la même.

« Je finis ce devoir pour Snape et on pourra commencer. »

Cela semblait si curieux, qu'elle fasse ses devoirs, quand on pouvait constater que son niveau semblait bien au-delà de celui de n'importe quel étudiant traditionnel. Si plus tôt dans la journée, il avait semblé à Draco qu'Hermione Granger était une élève douée parce qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, il lui semblait au contraire que Drica remplissait ses copies avec facilité, sans nécessité de concentration particulière. Et cela l'impressionnait davantage. Il semblait qu'elle soit douée, de manière innée. Et ça, il aimait. Il avait toujours considéré que ce qu'il revendiquait, il pouvait le revendiquer du fait de sa naissance. En quelque sorte, et d'une autre manière, Drica était légitime. Comme lui. Elle releva sa plume, la reposa dans un encrier qui flottait dans le vide, et posa la feuille sur un tas de copies après avoir quitté son lit. Avait-elle rédigé celles-ci seulement ce soir ou étaient-ce ses devoirs de la semaine ? Elle se retourna. Elle appela alors sa théière et leva les yeux sur lui. Il secoua négativement la tête. Ni Tilleul ni Camomille cette fois... Il se l'était juré.

« As-tu essayé de pratiquer la légilimancie ? » Il fut prit au dépourvu mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il mentit :

« Oui. Sur Crabbe. Et Goyle. Et Pansy Parkinson. » Pourquoi s'enterrer autant dans le mensonge ? Elle ne remit pas en cause ses propos. Elle leva sa baguette sur lui. Il recula d'un demi-pas.

« Et les sortilèges informulés ? »

« Avant-hier, songea-t-il, avant-hier ! Comment veut-elle que j'aie eu le temps de pratiquer tout ça entre les cours et sa stupide énigme de la Grotte de Nessy. » Ne jamais tenter de mentir deux fois. Et pourtant...

« Oui. Pour l'Ouïe. »

Il eut l'impression qu'elle le giflait mentalement, cela lui fit fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrit que son nez était plus long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. C'était comme un manche à balayette sur une tomate. Car pour sur, il rougissait le Malfoy. Elle prit un air absent et formula seulement :

« Pinocchio. Conte moldu. Très instructif... » Alors son nez diminua. Il la regarda avec des lueurs meurtrières, franches cette fois, et grogna :

« Mon père... » Elle sourit, ce qui le décontenança. Ce n'était pas le sourire moqueur de Potter ou la moue condescendante de Granger. C'était un sourire véritablement amusé, un peu comme ceux de Dumbledore qui lit une blague de Carambar (Caramb... quoi ? Carambar : friandise moldue ayant la particularité de présenter une charade ou une histoire amusante sur l'intérieur de son papier d'emballage). Il ne lui en voulut pas, étrangement. Puis, la colère refit surface parce qu'il comprit qu'elle jouait à nouveau sur la perception de ses sens. Elle changea de sujet.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me sert de cobaye. » Il déglutit. Mais elle ajouta :

« Cependant... Je tiens à préciser quelque chose. Je ne vais pas vérifier que tu retiens ce que je peux te dire lorsque nous sommes en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il n'y a pas d'examen à la clé. Juste ce que tu veux faire de ces sorts. »

Il sentit la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glaciale et lente. Il acquiesça.

Elle pointe à nouveau sa baguette sur lui. Un moulinet. Rien ne se passe. Deuxième moulinet. Silence total. Troisième moulinet. Une mouche se pose sur l'épaule de Draco. Il n'ose pas la chasser. Quatrième moulinet. La mouche a disparu. Mais Draco est certain de ne pas l'avoir vue s'envoler. Il l'entend vibrer dans l'air. Cinquième moulinet. Elle ne vibre plus. Sixième moulinet, elle réapparaît. Septième moulinet. Draco disparaît. Il crie. Mais personne n'entend. Il s'agite. Mais personne ne le voit. Il s'approche de Drica, veut la secouer par les épaules. Mais ne parvient pas à la toucher. Il la traverse. Elle l'a tué ! Il est comme Mimi Geignarde désormais ! Mais Mimi elle, on la voit ! Puis soudain, alors qu'il ne peut même plus voir ou sentir ses membres, il réapparaît. Intact. Il gueule pour de bon cette fois. Drica a les sourcils froncés. La mouche se pose sur son épaule, fait quelques pas, avant d'être piquée par la langue de Bouille qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce en bondissant. Dans sa colère, Draco lui décolle un coup de pied. La bestiole vole et s'écrase contre le mur, riant. Elle bondit à nouveau vers Draco dribble toute seule à ses pieds, attendant qu'il tire à nouveau. Le garçon est complètement déconcerté. Il regarde Drica, il regarde Bouille, il n'entend plus la mouche. Mais il est vivant. Il rugit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » Elle semblait fouiller la poussière du sol de son pied droit. Mais elle daigna répondre sans le regarder :

« Une illusion. » Il jura. Il dit, d'un ton glacial :

« Je n'ai pas cru disparaître. J'ai vraiment disparu. Vous ne m'entendiez pas, vous ne me voyiez pas, et je ne pouvais plus me toucher ou vous toucher ! » Elle le fixa. Droit dans les yeux. Des yeux perçants. Froids. Plus froids que lui n'ait jamais pu les avoir froids. Plus effrayants. Plus sincères aussi :

« As-tu cessé de penser ? »

* * *

Il se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de flottaison. Mais une fois debout, il dut bien constater qu'il ne touchait plus le sol. Il était habillé comme la veille. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de son aventure dans les cachots. Pas une tâche, pas un pli, pas une déchirure. Il aurait préféré. Parce qu'il constata des séquelles plus inquiétantes. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'accrocher aux montants du baldaquin de son lit, sa main translucide traversa le bois. Il poussa un cri trop féminin à son goût mais la terreur le prenait. Il voletait à présent au-dessus du sol, atterré. Un couinement étouffé l'interpella à sa gauche. C'était Blaise qui, éveillé à l'instant, le fixait de ses grands yeux sombres, totalement pétrifié par l'image d'un Draco fantomatique.

Il ne pouvait plus rien toucher. Il traversait tout. Comme un fantôme. Mais on le voyait, on l'entendait. Ses camarades Serpentard n'osèrent pas se moquer. Après tout, un mec qui traverse les murs, c'est plutôt pratique et personne d'autre à par les morts ne peut se vanter de pouvoir le faire. Mais les Gryffondor eux, s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Potter a ri d'une telle manière que Draco a souhaité disparaître comme la veille. Il avait cru qu'après l'épisode de l'escalade et celui du ver de terre il ne pourrait pas haïr plus Drica. C'était fait. Avant de claquer la porte, il avait quand même demandé quand serait la prochaine leçon. Elle avait dit :

« Après-demain. C'est toujours après-demain... » d'un air évasif. Il avait ainsi comprit comment ça fonctionnait : une soirée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et deux jours après ailleurs, à une heure de la nuit. (Car une heure, ce n'est pas le matin mais la nuit!)

Mais pour l'instant, face aux regards hilares des lions et aux mines déconfites des serpents, Draco ne voulait plus qu'une chose : trouver Drica pour décharger sa colère sur elle. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas la frapper, seulement lui hurler dessus. Il la chercha des yeux à sa table. Évidemment, elle n'y était pas, sûrement réveillée depuis longtemps, à se terrer pour étudier d'autres sorts pour le tourmenter. Il se dirigea droit sur Severus Rogue à la table des professeurs, les yeux venimeux.

« Où est-elle ?! » rugit-il, laissant sa rage s'exprimer. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le toisa sévèrement, sans répondre. Il se leva, contourna la table et sans un regard pour lui grogna :

« Suivez-moi Monsieur Malfoy. » Draco était hors de lui mais obtempéra.

Le Professeur le conduisit jusqu'au bureau du Directeur sans mot dire, malgré les hurlements scandalisés de Draco, après avoir envoyé son patronus dans les couloirs de la gigantesque école. Dumbledore parut surpris mais amusé de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Draco. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard en lâchant un juron. Le directeur fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Il s'assit et voulut faire asseoir Draco mais en avisant sa consistance fantasmagorique, il s'arrêta au milieu de son geste. L'adolescent fut vexé. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Severus alla ouvrir, s'écartant pour laisser passer la jeune serpentarde avant de refermer le battant, jetant ensuite plusieurs sorts. Il regarda étrangement la jeune fille mais n'intervint pas. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mademoiselle Porpington... Monsieur Malfoy semble croire que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec l'étrange phénomène relatif à son apparence. » Elle jeta un bref regard au jeune Malfoy et celui-ci fut certain d'y lire une pointe d'amusement, et une autre de curiosité. Il la détesta encore plus.

« Je pense en effet que l'un de mes sorts a été mal jeté. » dit-elle sans une once de remord. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un geste ferme.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous tentiez de réaliser en jetant un sort à Monsieur Malfoy ? » L'extrême politesse du vieil homme rendait Draco particulièrement hostile. Elle ne se démonta pas lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Je crains que ce ne soit confidentiel Monsieur le Directeur. » Celui-ci semblait embarrassé et lança un regard interrogatif à Rogue. Celui-ci garda son masque impassible et le blond fut donc sacrément étonné lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers le Professeur contre les forces du mal pour répondre :

« Bien sûr que les effets sont temporaires. Il devrait reprendre son enveloppe charnelle d'ici quarante-huit heures. » Draco ouvrit des yeux gigantesques. Avaient-ils vraiment communiqué par la pensée devant lui et Dumbledore. Celui-ci haussa également un sourcil et Draco se sentit moins fou soudain.

« Mademoiselle Porpington... reprit le Directeur. Vous comprenez bien que l'état de Monsieur Malfoy risque de soulever des questions. Quoique fussent vos intentions, vos camarades songent probablement à l'heure actuelle que notre jeune ami a été victime d'une mauvaise farce. » Elle croisa les bras, se reculant sur sa chaise. Elle eut conscience de l'expression indignée de Draco. Elle soupira avant de répondre :

« Je conçois bien que vous ayez à me sanctionner. » Le Directeur eut un sourire appréciateur.

« Puisque enlever des points à votre maison pénaliserait Monsieur Malfoy, je préfère vous donner des heures de colle. Il est plus judicieux que vous les effectuiez sous la surveillance du Directeur de votre maison. » Rogue hocha la tête. Dumbledore se retourna vers lui.

« Que préconisez-vous Professeur ? » Rogue afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Je pense que deux heures d'exercices de Métamorphose chaque soir seraient tout à fait appropriés. » A la grande surprise de Draco, Drica blêmit. Il en ressentit un peu de satisfaction. Elle baissa la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

« Soit... » conclut Dumbledore avant de les congédier tous les deux.

* * *

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et s'éloigna doucement en direction des cachots Serpentard. Draco ne s'était jamais autant senti snobé. Il hurlait intérieurement. Il aurait aimé la frapper et lui hurler dessus mais il préférait attendre d'avoir retrouver sa consistance pour s'en prendre à elle. Il rejoignit Blaise et Théodore à la bibliothèque. Ceux-ci pâlirent à sa vue mais il ne leur en voulait pas car après tout, il l'avaient cru mort et leur réaction l'avait touché. Il ne pouvait que léviter, sans rien toucher. Il lisait donc ses cours par dessus l'épaule du black et il le remerciait intérieurement d'avoir une écriture si régulière. Tous les Gryffondor qui passaient dans le coin lui jetaient des coups d'oeil amusés, les Poufsouffle étaient curieux, les Serdaigle l'ignoraient et les Serpentard paraissaient blessés.

Toutefois, le jeune homme constata un changement notoire vers midi. En effet, les Gryffondor ne se réjouissaient plus de son sort. Ils jaugeaient chaque membre de la table des vert et argent avec suspicion. Qui avait attaqué son propre prince ? Mais surtout : qui leur avait ôté le plaisir d'humilier Draco Malfoy ? Car on ne pouvait pas décemment rire à une fourberie serpentine. Et ce constat rendit quelque peu sa bonne humeur à Draco. Pas de beaucoup cependant, mais assez pour subir cet état végétatif le reste de la journée. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, il entreprit distraitement de se jeter sur son lit. Pour sa plus grande horreur, il le traversa. Théodore ne put retenir un gloussement et le jeune Malfoy le bouda jusqu'au lendemain. Draco se résigna donc à flotter au dessus de son lit, en position allongée. Seulement, il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Et d'ailleurs, les fantômes dorment-ils ? Il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec le Baron Sanglant un de ces jours...

Lorsque deux heures sonnèrent, il se leva (si l'on peut dire) et décida d'explorer le château. Car après tout, sa condition de passe-muraille lui donnait accès à des lieux interdits aux élèves. C'est donc avec un sourire sournois qu'il vagabonda à raz des plafonds de l'établissement, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Il croisa plusieurs professeurs, quelques fantômes, mais aucun de lui prêta attention tant il était silencieux. Il parvint même à jouer un tour à Peeves, lui jetant des sorts, bien à l'abri derrière un mur. Celui-ci avait hurlé et s'était enfui en courant, pour la plus grande joie de l'adolescent. Peu à peu, ses pas le menèrent vers les appartements de son directeur de maison. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à s'y rendre mais la perspective de lui voler des ingrédients dans son armoire personnelle, l'avait certes tenté. Il pourrait alors réaliser toutes sortes de potions pour se venger de Drica. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées, allant de « lui colorer les cheveux en rose » à « la plonger dans un coma peuplé de cauchemars ». Alors qu'il piochait allègrement dans la réserve du professeur, des voix se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Il glissa la tête à travers le mur, littéralement, et la garda cachée derrière une étagère, l'espace libre entre deux livres suffisant à ce qu'il ait sous les yeux un étrange tableau.

Drica était assise, jambes croisées, sur le canapé du professeur Snape. Draco fut immédiatement choqué par la familiarité existant entre les deux individus. Si la jeune fille vouvoyait l'adulte, elle osait parler sans retenue, ce qui aurait garanti à n'importe quel autre élève de finir dépecé par le maître des potions. Mais celui-ci, bien qu'énervé, ne la réprimandait pas sur ceci.

« Raid ! » Draco sursauta. Il oubliait souvent que Drica n'était qu'un surnom. Il trouva d'ailleurs que Raid était un prénom qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je t'ai toujours défendue face aux autres professeurs. Sais-tu combien d'élèves échappent au couvre-feu ?

-Oui. Un seul : Harry Potter. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas refourgué cette cape d'invisibilité... » Snape parut outré.

« Comment as-tu su ça ?

-Il déambule partout affublé de ce gadget. » Elle eut un geste vague. Le professeur secoua la tête.

« Là n'est pas la question... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu fais ce que tu veux dans ce château. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as même pu amener Bouille à Poudlard alors que les Puffskein sont interdits. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en récitant :

« Les Puffskein sont des animaux à l'esprit simple causant toutes sortes de désagréments qui peuvent nuire au fonctionnement d'un établissement scolaire

-Exactement. » conclut Severus, amer. Il continua sa liste.

« Qui d'autre que toi a accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque sans l'autorisation d'un professeur ?

-A vrai dire vous avez donné la votre à titre définitif. Et puis... » Une lueur de malice s'installa dans ses prunelles miel. « Vous savez aussi que j'y aurais eu accès sans votre intervention... » Snape ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il reprit d'une voix lasse :

« Raid... Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai fermé les yeux sur de nombreuses choses te concernant. Je te laisse enfreindre le règlement et même les lois sorcières pour que tu mènes à bien tes recherches parce que je pense qu'elles sont nécessaires dans le climat politique actuel. Mais tout ceci doit rester sous le sceau du secret. Ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy risque d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Je ne veux en aucun cas que Tu-Sais-Qui ait connaissance de tes facultés. Tu dois rester hors de tout ceci. »

Draco avait la gorge nouée. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il réellement lu de l'inquiétude et de l'affection dans le regard de son parrain ? La réaction de la jeune fille fut rude. Elle le regarda dans le fond des yeux et d'une voix dure conclut :

« Est-ce que toi tu restes en dehors de tout ceci ? » Elle se leva ensuite, et sans un regard pour le professeur, elle gagna la porte et disparut.

Draco se retrouva donc à observer son professeur. Celui-ci s'était assis dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, et avait sa tête dans ses mains, cachant son visage. Pleurait-il ? Non... il redressa la tête, les traits seulement creusés. Il l'entendit clairement maugréer : « Fichu gamine... » avant de boire quelques gorgées de son infusion, posée sur une petite table ronde. Il resta ensuite longtemps prostré, les yeux dans les flammes, et gagna sa chambre, épuisé. Draco fureta quelques instants dans ce salon mais rien d'intéressant ne le captiva outre mesure. Il décida donc de regagner son dortoir.

Mais une fois qu'il lévita à nouveau à quinze centimètres de ses draps, il ne cessa de se repasser mentalement la scène. Quel lien étrange unissait la jeune fille auprès de qui il prenait des cours et le professeur aigri qui lui faisait office de parrain ? « Gamine », le mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il la voyait donc comme une enfant. Cela le rassura quelque peu car il avait eu pendant quelques minutes une hypothèse peu ragoutante les concernant. Mettez vous à sa place, une jeune femme dans les appartements de son professeur, et ce en pleine nuit... Il secoua la tête, frissonnant. Il songea à sa propre relation avec Severus Snape. Il était son filleul. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu cette complicité avec le maître des potions. Car oui, malgré la rancœur du dialogue aperçu plus tôt, il y avait une sorte de connivence entre Snape et Pentard. Il soupira bruyamment et décida de se vider la tête pour dormir un peu.

* * *

La sensation de rencontrer une plaque de béton le réveilla douloureusement. Il fut alors traversé par plusieurs sentiments dont le plus puissant était le bonheur. Il venait de s'écraser lamentablement, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de se redresser et de lorgner ses membres avec avidité. Il se pinça plusieurs fois et ressentit avec joie les picotements remonter jusqu'à son système nerveux. Il était à nouveau doté d'un corps qui réagissait au contact de son environnement. Il poussa un cri enthousiaste et la sensation de ses cordes vocales tremblant dans sa gorge le fit frisonner d'émoi. Il sortit de sa crise euphorique quand il sentit des regards se poser sur lui. Ses compagnons de dortoir avaient deux sphères gigantesques à la place des yeux. Il ricana nerveusement encore une fois, reprit son sérieux, les foudroya du regard, et se dirigea avec grâce jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche brûlante. Sentir à nouveau le chaud et le froid était grisant. Il n'avait pas mesuré, avant sa mésaventure, ce que pouvaient vraiment apporter les sens à l'être humain. C'était décidé, désormais, il le savourerait à chaque seconde du jour.

Son arrivée dans la Grande Salle fut remarquable. Il était comme toujours, entouré de sa cour et marchait légèrement en tête, d'une démarche souple et élégante. Il savait que les filles de toutes maisons confondues le lorgnaient avec voracité et que les garçons lui jetaient des regards jaloux. Il souriait légèrement, et ainsi, ses lèvres pâles s'étiraient pour ne proposer que deux traits filiformes parfois séparés par la blancheur d'une dent exhibitionniste. Il rayonnait. Son regard était piquant, vif, partout à la fois. Il s'installa au centre de la longue table des serpents et prit un copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il ingurgita en des gestes lents et mesurés. Il savourait plus son retour parmi les hommes que son petit-déjeuner. Il vit Potter presque en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la salle. Étrangement, il interprétait toujours la bonne humeur du Serpentard comme annonciateur d'un mauvais tour lui étant destiné. En l'occurrence, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque Draco comptait bien un jour dévoiler l'existence d'une précieuse cape d'invisibilité qui permettait au Survivant de jouer les hors-la-loi. Mais plus tard...

Cependant, sa bonne humeur fut vite brisée lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'une petite silhouette fit son apparition. Il en avala sa part de tarte de travers lorsqu'il reconnut Drica Pentard. Depuis quand mangeait-elle avec tout Poudlard ? Un mauvais pressentiment le posséda instantanément. Et il eut raison. Elle s'avança vers la table des verts et argent, pour se poster directement en face de lui. S'il s'était cru maître des Serpentard jusqu'ici, il dut clairement réviser son jugement lorsqu'il vit Crabbe et Goyle se décaler vivement afin de lui laisser une place sur le banc. Elle ne prit toutefois pas la peine de s'asseoir. Elle jeta un œil à Draco, puis, lui tournant le dos, elle positionna sa baguette sur sa propre gorge et après un Amplificatum Informulé, elle s'adressa à tout le monde :

« S'il vous plaît, je me permets de vous interrompre pour quelques secondes. » Tous les élèves la regardèrent, ainsi que les professeurs. Draco frémit lorsqu'il constata que seulement un quart de Poudlard semblait la connaître mais semblait terrorisé. Les autres, à force de chuchotements, apprirent qu'il s'agissait là de Drica Pentard, dont tout le monde avait entendu parler au moins une fois et les expression se firent curieuses, impressionnées ou apeurées. Il vit que les professeurs levèrent des sourcils étonnés mais surtout que Snape était figé, le regard méfiant. Et ces constats plongèrent Draco dans un profond malaise. Mais Drica reprit :

« Peu me connaissent à ce que je vois. Je suis Raid Jade Porpington et je suis en septième année à Serpentard. » Des murmures se propagèrent mais tous se turent lorsque le regard de la jeune fille effleura un à un les bavards.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur Malfoy » (elle se retourna alors vers lui, qui tenta de rester de marbre) « a été récemment victime d'un mauvais sort compromettant son... enveloppe charnelle... » Elle marqua un temps, l'amorce d'un début de sourire en coin de lèvre. C'était à peine visible mais Draco eut l'impression qu'on ne voyait que ça sur sa face étoilée de rousseur. Elle affronta alors de nouveau la foule.

« Je suis ici pour présenter mes excuses à Monsieur Malfoy, car je suis coupable de ce mauvais sort. » Des exclamations témoignant de l'effroi des élèves surgirent. Une étincelle d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Drica lui faisait de nouveau face. Bien qu'il redoutait un mauvais coup de la part de son professeur de soutien, Draco ne put empêcher une vive satisfaction de fourmiller chaudement dans son ventre. Il aurait voulu sourire mais préféra garder une attitude digne, attendant la suite.

« J'ai délibérément jeté ce sort sur mon camarade après l'avoir découvert dans un livre. Je reconnais avoir manqué de jugement en utilisant un charme dont je ne connaissais pas l'effet sur un être vivant. » Draco sentit sa satisfaction disparaître. Elle mentait. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas certain de vouloir qu'elle dise la vérité. Il devrait se justifier. Il ravala son aigreur. Ses prunelles fixèrent les siennes et il se sentit extrêmement intimidé par la puissance et la détermination de celles-ci.

« Je te présente mes excuses Draco. » Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'il ne l'autorisait pas à l'appeler par son prénom mais ne put que hocher la tête, le regard glacial. Elle sourit alors, faisant alterner le sentiment de chaleur volcanique et de froid polaire chez Draco qui oscillait entre colère et satisfaction. Car après tout, les excuses publiques étaient une humiliation qui le réjouissaient beaucoup. Elle lui tourna alors le dos et quitta les lieux.

Les discussions s'élevèrent alors vivement à chaque table. Tout le monde regardait régulièrement Draco qui s'était remis à manger comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé. On étudiait ses réactions pour déterminer qui de lui ou de Drica était le plus à craindre. Plus personne cependant ne lui adressa la parole de la journée. Il savait ce qui se déroulait dans leurs piètres cerveaux : Drica s'en était pris à lui et il y avait donc un risque qu'elle s'en prenne à ceux qui le fréquentaient. Heureusement, Blaise et Théodore semblaient moins stupides que la moyenne et s'assirent en cours à côté de lui, comme d'habitude. Il les remercia sincèrement d'un regard et ils lui sourirent.


End file.
